Luddy behind the curtains
by MoniBolis
Summary: Series of drabbles about Cuddy and Lucas tag to the episodes of season 6. Finale chapter: "Everybody dies"
1. Not Cancer

_English is not my first language  
Tag to 5x02 "Not Cancer"_

Lucas was parking in front of Wilson's apartment. House told him to spy on his best friend and that is what he was doing.

It was pretty boring, until Lucas saw her. She was walking down the street, wearing a tight skirt and a beautiful red blouse.

Lucas stared at her. He couldn't help but smile. He was gladly surprise when she knocked on Wilson door.

"Hello Wilson" she said

"Hi Cuddy"

Lucas listen the conversation thanks to the bugs he planted on Wilson apartment.

"Cuddy?" The P.I. read his notes. "So that is Dr. Cuddy"

After a while Cuddy left Wilsons apartment.

Lucas watched her walk away.

That was a woman he could fall for. Lucas was dying to meet her.

The rest of the day Lucas hum _Hello, I love you _by The Doors.

The end

**I HAVE A WEBCOMIC VISIT MONI BOLIS LIVE JOURNAL**


	2. Birthmarks

_English is not my first language, so all the mistakes are mine, but if you tell me what's wrong, I'll change it_

_Set during "Birthmarks" Season 5 episode 4

* * *

_

"Hi there" Lucas said when Cuddy came back to her office "How you doing?"

"Fine… I just drug House" Cuddy said with a smirk. They both entered the office  
"Why?"

"Because he was refusing to go to his father funeral"

"That makes sense" Lucas smiled at her "So… I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me"

Cuddy sighed.

"That wasn't the reaction I expected"

"Listen Lucas, I'm about to have a very big change in my life…" Cuddy look at Lucas sadden face. "Promise no to tell?"

"Scout honor"

"I'm very close to adopt a baby" Cuddy declared

"Wow!"

"It's very important to me, and I don't know how you feel about children or dating a woman with children, but the important thing here is that…Right now I don't want a relationship"

"I understand. I wish the best for you" said Lucas a little disaponited

"Thanks" Cuddy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

"Good bye"

Lucas was almost outside of the office when he turned around "For the record I'm very good with children"

"Really?" asked Cuddy

"Yeah! They love me."

"I'll keep that in mind"

The end.


	3. Broken part 1

_English is not my first language, so all the mistakes are mine, but if you tell me what's wrong, I'll change it_

_Spoilers...I guess_

It was early June and Cuddy felt numb with her life. Her daughter Rachel kept her happy and her job kept her busy. But she felt numb, emotional numb.

The last thing Cuddy wanted was a relationship, but she got one.

It all started when she went to an early meeting outside the hospital, on her way back she bought a cup of coffee on a stand. There is where she saw him. Lucas Douglas sitting on a bench reading the paper (or at least pretending to read it)

Like he knew she was watching him, he looked up to see her standing there. He smiled.

"Hi"

"Hello Lucas"

"You look good"

"Thanks" Cuddy gave him half a smile.

"We should catch up"

Somehow she ended up having another lunch date with him.

* * *

Cuddy found herself spending more time with Lucas after their first date. Maybe it was because Lucas was someone new, with no emotional baggage or maybe because he wasn't one of her employees. Either way she liked it.

She was Lisa, no Dr. Cuddy

It was simple: they went out to get coffee, sometimes to a movie, a walk through the park, an afternoon at the fair. A kiss every once in a while. Nothing formal.

"Sorry, I'll just have to get my digital voice recorder" Lucas apologized as he opened his department door.

"It's okay, we have time left." They were going to the movies.

Lucas and Cuddy enter a room full of detective gadgets. Cuddy snooped around. It was her first time at his home.

"Are these night vision goggles?"

"Yes. Try them on" Lucas encouraged her. "Let me hit the lights"

"I can't see anything"

"Sorry" Lucas switched them on "Can't you see me now?"

Cuddy saw Lucas through the glances. "Yes! I have to admit these are pretty cool"

"And a very handy tool for catching cheating husbands"

There was a moment of silence. "We should get going" Cuddy took the goggles off.

Lucas was standing so close. Her heart beat faster

He kissed her with passion, with desire, with love. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cuddy was no longer numb.

The end


	4. Broken part 2

_So I could resist after watching Lucas with Rachel_

_English is not my first language, so all the mistakes are mine, but if you tell me what's wrong, I'll change it  
Yes, I have a soft spot for Luddy  
Spoilers...I guess

* * *

_

"So I'm Lucas" the P.I. said to the little girl. Rachel stared at him and giggled. "I think she likes me"

"She's 8 months' old, she laughs at everything" said Cuddy with a smirk on her face.

Cuddy finally let Lucas met Rachel after 2 months of dating him. She finally trusted him enough. For her was a really important phase on their relationship.

They were at her living room.

"Didn't I tell you I was good with children?" Lucas defend him self. Rachel looked at him again and giggled once more. "See?"

Cuddy smiled at the sound of her daughter laughter. The phone rang interrupting the moment. "Would you watch her for a sec?" Cuddy got up to answer the phone.

"You know Rachel? I really like your mom. There something about her, something special. You're very lucky to have her as a mom" Lucas talked to the baby. Cuddy watched them from the kitchen but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

Rachel was playing with a little stuffed duck. "I know you can barely sit up by yourself, and you can't understand me but do you think she likes me?"

The baby gave him the duck.

"I'm gonna guess that's a yes" He grabbed the toy and played with it. Rachel giggled.

"Having fun?" Cuddy came back to the room.

"Of course. Rachel thinks I'm funny" Lucas gave the ducky back

"I think she's laughing at you, not with you" Cuddy mocked him

"Why do you put me down like that?" Lucas complained.

"Sorry. Would this…" Cuddy gave him a kiss "make it up to you?"

"Definitely"

The End


	5. Epic fail

_English is not my first language_

_Tag to 6x04 _

* * *

Cuddy answer the phone "Dr. Cuddy speaking"

"Do you like red wine?" Cuddy smiled when she heard Lucas in the line

"Yeah…why?"

"A client gave me a rare and unique bottle of wine; it supposed to be worth $15,000 dollars. Which I think is too much for wine… Wanna come over for lunch and have a glass?"

"I have my weekly lunch date with Wilson" Cuddy played with the phone's cord.

"Does it have to be today? We can wait 'till the weekend"

"You'll see. There is a legend about the bottle. If you don't drink it within the 24 hours is given to you, you'll be course"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the guy has been divorce 4 times, run over by a bus, shoot in one leg, and he's dog just died"

"Why didn't he just drink it?" Cuddy inquired

"He didn't want to drink a collector's item, and I don't want to tempt fate"

"I never thought you were superstitious Lucas"

"I'm not. But it a good excuse to see you"

"Let me cancel with Wilson…"

* * *

Cuddy dial Wilson's extension number

"Dr. Wilson, oncology"

"Hi Wilson. I have to cancel our lunch, I'm…busy…"

"Sure, no problem. I'll go check on House"

"Good, thanks Wilson"


	6. The Tyrant

_English is not my first language_

_Tag 6x05_

* * *

"Are you okay?" was the first thing Lucas said when Cuddy opened her door.

"Yes" Cuddy wasn't expecting him that night. Lucas hugged her.

"I was worried" Cuddy hugged him back.

"I was watching the news. There was a shooting in the hospital." Explained Lucas

"The Dibala's assassination attempt? I wasn't in the same room, hell, I wasn't even in the same floor" Cuddy noticed the honest concern in Lucas eyes. "You_ are_ worry. I don't think I ever saw like that before. It's cute"

They walked into the living room.

"Have you considered upgrade the security in the hospital. It's the fourth shooting in less than 6 years" Lucas suggested.

"First of all it's only the_ third_ one. And second is a hospital with a free clinic. I won't install metal detectors on the doors"

Cuddy sat down on her sofa and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked again

"This case…I'm not treating the man and yet, I feel so stressed out about it"

Cuddy pinched her nose.

"Is there anything I can do to make feel better?"

"Well, since you drove all the way out here…Wanna stay?" she smiled

Lucas sat down next to her "Yeah, I'll stay"

The end


	7. Instant karma

_English is not my first language, so all the mistakes are mine, but if you tell me what's wrong, I'll change it  
Yes, I have a soft spot for luddy  
Spoilers...I guess

* * *

_

"Cappuccino for you and black coffee for you" The waitress handled Lucas and Cuddy their beverages.

"Thanks" the couple said

"So, how was your week?" Lucas started the conversation

"It was like a soap opera to much drama" Cuddy took a sip from her coffee

"Really? Is one of the nurses pregnant and doesn't know which doctor is the father?"

"If sex affairs were the biggest problem in the hospital; I would have more fun in the last couple of years"

Lucas laughed at that statement "What kind of drama then"

"First Thirteen, who doesn't work in the hospital anymore, calls me up accusing House of hacking into her e-mail account. So I help her out" Cuddy took another sip

"Then the patient's fathers gives up his billion dollar fortune and gives credit to karma for the recovery of his son; instead of the great team of doctors that treat his kid"

"He chose to believes that" Lucas comment

"And Foreman and Chase with this Divala case…" Cuddy kept quite for a moment "I think they were lying about something…"

"You want me to find out?" said the P.I.

"No…what's done is done"

Lucas analyzed Cuddy's face "Do you feel guilty?"

"No. You feel guilt when you do something wrong. This is about responsibility. My hospital, my doctors, but in the end is their decisions. I have to trust them…"

"This conversation got serious"

"Sorry…I didn't want to overwhelm you with this" Cuddy put her hand on his.

"Nah…you didn't. Besides you being Dean of Medicine is part of what makes you sexy"

Cuddy gave him a peck on the lips.

The end


	8. Brave heart

_English is not my first language, so all the mistakes are mine, but if you tell me what's wrong, I'll change it  
Yes, I have a soft spot for luddy  
Spoilers...I guess

* * *

_

Cuddy and Lucas were at her home.

"Night of the living dead" Lucas said while holding the DVD case.

"No" Cuddy said very serious

"The Texas Chain Saw Massacre"

"No"

"C'mon Lisa is October, get in the Halloween spirit"

"I don't like to be scared" the doctor crossed her arms.

"You got me to hold you" said the P.I. with a charming smile. "What about…" Lucas browsed through the movies he brought. "The Exorcist. You never had seen it right?"

"No, and there is a reason for that. I don't like scary movies"

"The Exorcist is not scary, is more about family and mother love"

Cuddy laughed "Family?"

"Of course. The mother is raising Reagan alone, and does everything she can to save her daughter. You can relate to that. And the priest, Father Karras, feels guilty for living his sick mother alone. Is heartbreaking scene when she dies and the priest lose his faith"

"Heartbreaking scene? Only you can see the Exorcist as heartbreaking"

"I have a different perspective in movies. Like The Fight Club is really a romantic comedy"

"Fine I'm sold. We'll watch it. I'll go made the popcorns"

* * *

Cuddy put the popcorns in the microwave. She stared at the clock.

"All set" Lucas interrupted her thoughts.

"Yesterday I almost told House about us"

"Okay" Lucas step closer to her to pay more attention

Cuddy sighed "He implied…that he…umh…"

"Likes you?" Lucas ended the phrase

"Something like that"

"That's nothing new" Lucas was calm

"You are fine with that?" Cuddy inquired

"No, but there's nothing I can do until you tell him"

Cuddy sighed again "House is not good with changes. He just got out from Mayfield and…"

"You're not protecting him; you just don't want to deal with him." Lucas told her.

Cuddy kept quite.

"I understand he's your friend and employee, but if he likes you and he thinks you're available. The longer you wait…"

"I'll tell him after he gets his license back…Now the popcorns are ready. Lets watch the movie"

* * *

"I love this movie" the end credits were rolling. "Lisa?"

Cuddy was holding tightly to his arm and her eyes closed.

"You miss the best part of the movie"

Cuddy opened her eyes "I won't be able to sleep tonight!"

"Mmm…I'm gonna have to keep you entertain all night long"

"So that was your evil plan" Cuddy gave him a smile.

* * *

The next morning Cuddy was cuddled with Lucas.

Cuddy woke up "Lucas?"

"…Mmm" Lucas was still half asleep

"How the hell is The Fight Club a romantic comedy?"

The end.


	9. Known Unknowns

_English is not my first language. This un beta._

_My way to deal with the episode.

* * *

_

"Was that really necessary?" Cuddy ask to Lucas as they entered the hotel room

"What?" Lucas didn't look at her

"That rambling about House's hallucinations, I know you didn't mean to do it…"

"Who says I didn't mean it" Lucas said

"Why would you do something like that?" Cuddy crossed her arms

"It was awkward and I was angry" Lucas sat down on the bed

"Angry? At House?"

"No. I was angry at the situation that you created. You should have told him. Instead he walks in here at look at us as we been caught doing something wrong"

"We are not doing anything wrong" replied Cuddy

"I know, so why didn't you tell them?"

Cuddy sighed "Because it was just you and me all summer…I know it sounds silly but I wanted it to stay that way"

There was silence in the room

"I think this is our first fight" said the P.I. "It sucks"

Cuddy laughed softly "Now what?" Cuddy sat next to him

"We should try to enjoy the rest of the weekend. After all; your secret lover has been exposed" said Lucas while posing

Cuddy smiled

The end


	10. Teamwork

_English is not my first language. All the mistakes are mine. This un beta  
Spoilers...I guess

* * *

_

"Ready to go?" asked Lucas

"Let me put this files away" Cuddy responded

That night Lucas was picking up Cuddy from the hospital.

"You know Harry the security guard?" said Cuddy very casually

"The tall one?"

"No"

"Then I don't know him" Lucas snooped around the office.

"Well he knows you" Cuddy put her coat on "In fact, he saw you…on the fourth floor"

"Oh" Lucas was caught by surprise

"What were you doing?" Cuddy inquired

"I …I was trying to help you out"

"I didn't ask for your help"

"Yeah, but we established that you're a little bit crazy and sometimes you won't ask for any help"

"Yeah, but we also established that you're a little bit creepy and sometimes you stalk people" Cuddy replied

"C'mon I'm curious by nature"

"Be curious somewhere else" Cuddy crossed her arms

"Okay, I'm sorry" Lucas kept quite for a second "I'll make it up to you. Tonight You get to choose the pizza toppings" Lucas hugged her

"Oh I feel so special" Cuddy joked

They left the hospital

The end.


	11. Ignorance is a bliss

_I am aware that Lucas and Cuddy will break up, but unitl then…_

_English is not my first language, this unbeta_

_Spoilers…I guess_

* * *

Lucas had already set the table.

"Dinner is served" said the P.I.

"Thanks" Cuddy sat down

Cuddy was lost on her thoughts. Ignoring the pasta on her plate.

"You're so gonna break my heart" Lucas said

"What did you say?" Cuddy looked up to him

"Nothing" Lucas stood up "Come here"

"What?" Cuddy gave him an uneasy smile

"Stand up for a second" Lucas hugged her. He held her tightly. She felt calm in his arms.

"What was that for?" asked Cuddy

"I just wanted to hold you"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, you never now when it will be the last time" Lucas return to his sit.

"That's fatalist of you"

"So what are the plans for the rest of the holidays?" Lucas changed the topic.

Cuddy shook her head "Well, we are definitely not visiting my sister"

"What's with the sisterly rivalry?"

"Long story"

"I have all the time in the world" said Lucas with a reassuring smile.

They enjoyed the rest of the dinner.


	12. Wilson

_English is not my first language  
Spoilers...__I guess_

_This is my favorite so far.

* * *

_

Cuddy arrived home.

"Wilson bought the loft" Cuddy took of her coat.

"I didn't know he was looking for a new place" Lucas kissed her on the cheek

"Yeah well, he is moving in with House"

"That's nice; they are like Bert and Ernie"

"I screwed up every personal relationship I ever had" Cuddy blurted out. Lucas just stared at her. "I've never been in relationship for this long. We have been together for 6 months, that's a record for me!"

"Seriously?" Lucas raised an eyebrow

"Yes. And I'm freaking out because I realized that last week you spend 5 nights here, and you have clothes in my closet, and a toothbrush, and …you're smiling. Why are you smiling?"

Lucas was indeed smiling. "Because I'm a little freak out too. This is new to me too. I've never dated a single mom before"

"Why didn't you say something?"

Lucas shrugged "You seemed very determined"

"So you were willing to buy a loft and moving in together"

"You seemed to be happy about it, crazy, but happy nonetheless"

Cuddy could help to simile. "We can find another place"

Lucas nodded "A better place"

"In the meantime we're staying here"

"I'm up for that"

"Now come here and kiss me" Cuddy said

"I'm up for that too"

The end


	13. The Down Low

_English is not my first language._

_ Yay! House is back, not Luddy though. But that's the reason for this experiment...._

_

* * *

  
_

Cuddy picked up her cell phone when she heard the text alert

To: Lisa

Just got 2 the hotel, in Portland.  
I had a gud trip.  
itz frEzN n here

* * *

To: Lucas  
Pretty cold back here too.  
What R U ^ 2?

* * *

To: Lisa  
Planting some bugs, install camaras,  
Transcript conversationts, the usual.

* * *

To: Lucas  
wen R U comin bak?

* * *

To: Lisa  
If evrtng goes right,  
and the Russian mob doesn't get involved…  
the wknd

* * *

Cuddy re read the text message.

To: Lucas  
U R kidding right?

* * *

To: Lisa  
No…I'll be fine.  
So......what R U warin?

* * *

To: Lucas  
you life may be in danger.  
And you wnt to know. What am I wearing?

* * *

To: Lisa

:)

* * *

Cuddy smiled when she read the last message.

To: Lucas  
Im totally naked Xcpt 4...

* * *

She started typing the response when Foreman came into her office, interrupting her.  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

**The end.**


	14. Remorse

_English is not my first language._

_Spoilers....5x13

* * *

_

"So now we have the scan photograph…" Lucas stood next to Cuddy. They were in her office.

"Just click there to restore the image" The man pointed at the computer screen

"That was easy" Cuddy said with a smile

"I told you, putting back together pictures for evidence is something I do all the time" said the P.I. with confidence "We can make it brighter or…"

"No, I want it to look exactly as it was"

"Okay, exactly as it was before House ruined it"

"Lucas..." Cuddy spoke in a warning tone

"What? You're upset about this! I understand House was angry at me or whatever, but he didn't even apologize"

"And you want to pick a fight with him?" She raised her eyebrow

"It did cross my mind to punch him in the face"

Cuddy sighed "it's fine, I'm used to it"

"That doesn't make it right…I'll go talk to him"

Cuddy stopped him and held his hand. "I'll print a new copy; I'll have my picture, no harm done. All thanks to you"

Cuddy gave him a kiss "You're a good person"

"No, I'm not. I'm a bastard like everybody else on the planet; I'm just good to you"

"Well regardless, I really like the way you're"

**The end**


	15. Moving the chains

_English is not my first language._

_Spoilers…

* * *

_

"Are you still angry at me?" asked Lucas when they got home from the hospital.

"I'm not angry, it's just…" Cuddy stopped to think her words. "I don't need you to 'defend' me"

"I know that, and I know that House, Wilson and you have a weird friendship. Sometimes they go too far, sometimes you go too far…But if you do something to House, you have Wilson to lecture you about it. When they do something to you, who is gonna tell them they are wrong?"

"But still…pranks? I already try that last year. It didn't work"

"I admit I wasn't thinking straight, but those are the kinds of things you do when you are in love with someone. I did something juvenile, and I realize it was wrong. I'm sorry, won't happened again" Lucas said.

"Okay…wait a second. What did just you say?"

"That I'm sorry?" said Lucas

"No, before that"

"That it was something juvenile?"

"No, before that"

"I don't remember" Lucas shrugged.

"No, you just said that you…that you are…forget it"

"Let's have dinner then" Lucas said very cheerful

Cuddy wondered if she heard him correctly. Knowing Lucas not only he did say it, he probably mean it.

**The end**

If you want more Luddy visit fanpop and search for the club!

Thank you for reading


	16. 5 to 9

_"5 to 9" was an AWESOME episode. So I don't have much left to say about it…_

_Anyway instead of writing about Cuddy and Lucas. I give you House and Lucas talking about Cuddy…_

_English is not my first language._

_Spoilers_

* * *

"You know? I had $500 bet on the Colts" House said to Lucas.

"Bad luck"

They were at a stakeout. Sitting in Lucas car

"We have been here for 4 hours…When are we going to address the cougar in the room?" House leaned back. "See what I just did there? I changed elephant for…"

"I got it" Lucas looked at him." But the age difference between Lisa and me; it's not that much"

"So the boytoy says"

"I remember telling you, a year and a half ago, that I don't want just do her"

Lucas opened up a soda can for him and then another for House

"Yeah, but Cuddy works too much. You probably don't have much time for doing it"

Lucas drank in silence.

House wondered if maybe, just maybe, Lucas finally grew a sense of censorship.

"We do it every morning"

House smiled a little "Every morning?"

"Most mornings… I guess it gives her energy. Except Sundays, because she likes to sleep in."

"What about today?" House looked at his watch "It's 3 am, and you're not home. You are not getting _any_ today"

"If I get there before she leaves for work. I can persuade her. Once she gets into it, she gets into it"

"I remember" House mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing…" House smirked "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is? $50 bucks that if I page her while you guys are going at it, Cuddy is gonna answer"

Lucas had the feeling that maybe; just maybe he was breaking some kind of social/dating/common sense rule "You're on"

They shook hands.

**The end**


	17. Help me

_Because we need closure.  
_

_Spoilers for the season finale_

_English is not my first language._

* * *

Cuddy's breathing got faster, she was so close. She held Lucas tight to her body.

"Oh God" She moaned in pleasure.

Lucas admired her as she climaxed. He followed her soon after. Cuddy opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Marry me" Lucas said

"What?" Cuddy was caught by surprise

"Marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm in love with you." He said very serious.

Cuddy couldn't speak. A thousand thoughts rushed through her head.

"It's not a heat of the moment kind of thing" Lucas explained "I've been thinking about it for a month. I even bought an engagement ring last week, it's in my jacket. I can go get it…I…I was just waiting for the perfect moment. I guess this wasn't it…You don't have to answer right now, if you need time to think abo…"

"Yes!" Cuddy finally spoke

"Yes?"

"Yeah, I'll marry you" said Cuddy with a big smile

* * *

There was silence in the room. Cuddy stare at Lucas

"Are you okay?" she finally spoke

"No, I'm not you just broke my heart"

Cuddy look down.

"But hey, I guess it's better now, that a divorce two years from now" said Lucas with a bitter tone in his voice.

"I'm so sorry" Cuddy said "For the record I wasn't playing with you"

Lucas nodded

"Lucas, it wasn't mean to be"

"Yeah, well, I thought you were "the one" and it sucks to see that you are some else's"

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll get drunk, I'll start a fight...don't worry I'm a P.'s not the first time I got my heart broken"

Cuddy smiled.

"Good luck Lisa"

"Goodbye Lucas"

**The end**


	18. Everybody dies

Lisa Cuddy looks at her drink.

- You don't look so joyful tonight Dr. Cuddy – Another doctor tells her.

They are on the open bar of tonight's gala. Cuddy has a three day medical convention in Chicago.

- I got the news that a…friend of mine died yesterday – she says

- Sorry to hear that – the man nods and walks away.

Cuddy goes to her table, but she doesn't sit down. She is in a bad mood to hear the speech.

- Lisa? –

Cuddy hears her name but it takes her a while to react. She turns around to see who is talking to her

- Lucas? –

- Hi – he walks to her. He is clean shave now and wearing a suit. – You're here for the medical convention, right? –

- Yes, I am – she smiles timidly – and what are you doing here? –

- I work for the hotel. I'm head of security; I'm making sure everything is going smoothly tonight –

- You live in Chicago now –

- Yeah…so what's wrong? –

- What's wrong? –

- Yes, you have the "something is wrong" face –

- Uhm…no. Nothing…well – She hesitates – House died yesterday and tomorrow is his funeral –

- Oh…sorry to hear that –

- Really? –

- I'm not the kind of person the gets happy when some one dies –

- Of course you're not –

- So what happened that you guys broke up and you're not longer dean of medicine? –

Cuddy frowns – How did you know that? –

- If House was still your boyfriend, you'd be home crying. And your tag says the name of another hospital –

Cuddy sees the little peace of paper, indicating her place on the table. –Observation and logic –

- Want to talk about it? –

- I'm sure you don't want to hear it –

- You need to talk to someone and I'm the only one here who knows the context –

For the next 15 minutes Cuddy tells Lucas what happened to her relationship to House.

- Shit – Lucas exclaims – Sorry, I mean…what a mess –

- Rub it in –

- C'mon, I didn't mean it like that – Lucas clarifies – So why aren't you going to the funeral? Get some closure –

- A long time I go, I come to terms with the fact that I will never get closure with House. Not face to face, I move on – Cuddy says – Besides, he's dead! What's the point? –

- You can talk about him with other people, heard good jokes. Funerals are the best place to hear good jokes –

- I don't want to see Wilson or Stacy and say "Oh House, what a great doctor he was. Remember that time…?" –

- Remember that time he crash his car against my home – Lucas completes the phrase.

- People told me: "It's just stuff, thank God you are okay" But when I saw the things I bought for my home, that I worked hard for, the hole in my house, the place I picked because I thought it was beautiful– Cuddy smiles – And it got destroyed, and as House walked away it hit me. He didn't give a damn about me –

- That's harsh –

- Yeah, so what's the point? Why would I go to his funeral? I loved him, but now…–

- Okay that's enough – Lucas stands up – Let's go, let's get out of here –

- And go where? –

- I'm not sure yet, but you need to cheer up, maybe some comfort food. Have you ever tried Chicago deep dish pizza? You're going to love it! –

Lucas offers his hand

- Okay what the hell – Cuddy takes his hand and gets up.

* * *

- How are you supposed to eat this thing? – Cuddy looks at the massive pizza in front of her.

- You just dig in –

- Alright, you win. This is delicious – Cuddy tells him. He just nods

- So how is Rachel? –

Cuddy studies his eyes, she knows he's genuinely interested in knowing – She has a personality, she doesn't talk much, she's a quiet girl, but she's smart and she likes school –

- I'm happy to hear – He takes a sip of his beer – Mom and sister? –

- Good, all good – Cuddy responds – So let me ask you. Why did you quit being a P.I.? –

- I'm too old for that crap. Too many late nights, hanging around with the wrong people in the wrong places…also now I get a steady paycheck –

- And what does a head of security does? –

- People misbehave at hotels. Robberies, altercations between guests, some people get arrested and call the hotel for help, a politician beats up a prostitute and she's hiding in the bathroom…solve things like that –

- I never understood that about you. You're a nice guy but your work seems so…I don't know…wrong –

- I don't kill people –

- No but…I don't get it you solve problems for the wrong kind of people –

- They are the right kind if they have the right amount of money – Lucas jokes but Cuddy doesn't think is funny.

- Okay, fine listen. For me it's not about morally right or morally wrong, it's about dignity, that your life has value. Sure I let a bad politician get away, but that prostitute didn't have to deal with the police, the press and she went home with enough money to not work for a month and believe me, most prostitutes don't like what they do, even if they say so –

- So you do what you have to do, and make the most of it –

- Yes, I mean…how many times as Dean of Medicine did you have to turn sick people away because they didn't have insurance? –

- Yeah but it bothered me. Nothing seems to bother you. You're a nice guy and at the same time…amoral. A unique combination –

- That sounds like a compliment, I'll take it –

* * *

- This is delicious but I can't eat one more bite –

- Do you want a drink? – Lucas asks her

- Do you want me to get drunk? –

- It'll be fun. You're away from home, no one knows you here. You can go swim naked in the fountains –

- Well, there is a heat wave – she smiles.

- See? You already have your excuse for the police –

They order their drinks.

* * *

- So Lucas…what else is new in your life? Do you have a girlfriend? – Cuddy inquires

- No I don't have a girlfriend – Lucas answers – Do you? –

- A girlfriend? Now that would be a big change. – Cuddy smiles. – No, I don't have a relationship. I spent a year just by myself, I needed time alone, then I dated a couple of guys –

- At the same time? –

- Noooo. A lawyer first, and then an architect. My sister must have big black book with every single man available in the state. She keeps trying to introduce me to Mr. Right – Cuddy laughs – But I know that's impossible, doesn't exists –

- Why? You don't think you'll ever fall in love again? –

- If I wasn't drinking, I wouldn't be telling you anything of this – Cuddy takes another sip – I suck at relationships, you know it. What can I do? –

- Did you broke up with them or did they break up with you? –

- How is that relevant? –

- Oh, you broke with them – Lucas grins – I have to ask….Has anyone ever broke up with you? –

- Uhm…No, I always have ended the relationships –

- You need someone to break up with you –

- Just because I ended the relationships it doesn't mean it didn't hurt –

- Not, it's not the same – Lucas raises his hand to call the waiter – Hi, would you broke up with her? –

- What? – The waiter looks at them confused

- Just say: "It's not you, it's me" She needs to hear it at least one time in her life –

- No – The waiter says – Why would I break up with her? I think she's hot –

- Aw yeah! – Cuddy shouts – You got yourself a big tip –

The waiter nods and walks away.

- See, you can get a new relationship, you can change –

- People don't change –

- Oh c'mon – Lucas laughs – Are you serious quoting House? –

- Despite everything, House was a good observer of human interactions and life in general –

- I'm baffled that you believe in the view of life of a man who was in rehab, a mental institution, prison and actually end up accidently killing himself – Lucas smirks – It's like taking life advice from Amy Winehouse because she was a great songwriter –

Cuddy smiles – Fine, you got a point, but I still think people don't change –

- Listen, people change for 3 reasons: they suffer enough, the got tired of the same things, and/or they learn the lesson –

- Learning the lesson is the hardest way to change – Cuddy says – So why did you change? – The doctor asks the ex-detective – New city, new clothes, new attitude –

- I got the job offer and I moved here. The clothes comes with the job too, but I don't feel like I have a different attitude –

- You seem more mature. So of those 3 reasons, why did you change? –

Lucas stares at her, but Cuddy doesn't feel uncomfortable.

- Want to go see a band? – Lucas perks up – its a Hawaiian exhibitionist band that plays funkier versions of old Motown songs –

- What do you mean by exhibitionist? –

* * *

They enter the bar; the band is playing "Dancing in the streets".

- Oh they started with Martha and the Vandellas – Lucas tells Cuddy.

- They sound great and they are half naked –

- I told they were exhibitionist. Come on – He takes her hand – We are getting VIP treatment baby –

They walk through the crowd to a table next to the stage.

- Best part it's the carpet. You can take off your high heels and dance all night long –

- Excellent plan – Cuddy says – But first, cheers –

- Cheers –

They drink up a shot of bourbon. The next song is on.

- Okay let's dance –

_Ooo and I'm ready for love, I'm truly ready for love_

_Your wonderful sweet sweet love, right now I'm ready for love_

_I've tried to shield my heart from love's tender touch_

_'Cause to lose in love would hurt so much_

_But as I softly walk in my solitude_

_I search my heart and found there's a need for you_

_And for the 1st time I feel alone_

_'Cause I need a love to call my own_

_And only you, you have a love, a love I need, oh to comfort me_

* * *

The concert ends an hour and a half later. Lucas and Cuddy go to talk with the band.

- Magnum! – The singer greets him – How are you? How's the wahine? How's the 'ohana? –

- Fine thanks – Lucas answers – This is my friend Lisa –

- Hi! Did you enjoy the show? –

- Yeah, you guys are fantastic –

- Aw yeah! We are! Want take a picture? Most women want to take a picture –

- I can see the appeal – Cuddy blushes a little – You're barely naked –

- I'll take the picture, just get in the middle Lisa – The doctor stand between the guys in the band. – Say cheese! –

Lucas shows her the photo. – You should your mom this –

- Oh I am. She'll be proud –

- Let me see – The bass player asks – Oh we look so handsome, you sure know how to take pictures Magnum –

- Why are you calling him "Magnum"? Is it…is it because of the tv show? – Cuddy asks them.

- Yeah "Magnum P.I." – The singer opens a beer.

- We met him back in Oahu, what…two years ago…something like that, anyway he was being a Private Eye without a license –

Cuddy frowns – Were you on vacation? –

- No, I lived there for six months after we broke up –

- Oh – The singer says – So you two…uh…sorry Magnum – he pats Lucas on the back – We're keeping the party going, do you want to come with us? –

- I don't know. Lisa? –

- I think it's late – Cuddy says.

* * *

It's a hot night in Chicago. Cuddy and Lucas wait for cab.

- I could go for a walk – Cuddy tells Lucas – If you don't mind –

- Sure –

They walk outside the limits of Lincoln Park.

- So you lived in Hawaii – Cuddy says.

- You couldn't leave it alone –

- I'm sorry, but I think it's weird that you hide it – The doctor tells him – You made me believe that you moved directly from Jersey –

- For someone who claims to have her heartbroken, you sure are insensitive to others –

Cuddy stops walking – You left because of me –

Lucas takes a big breath – Yeah, I just didn't want to admit it –

- So you lied? –

- What can I say? I got better at lying –

- Lucas, what I was going to do? Make fun of you? –

- Not but I didn't want to admit it, okay? I didn't want to admit that I couldn't stand living in my apartment watching my couch where we first had sex. I couldn't stand drive near the street where we bought our home. I couldn't sleep knowing you were a few miles away already screwing House. I know it's stupid, and I didn't it want to admit –

- I understand, you were angry at me for the break up –

- Oh Lisa, you know that wasn't the problem –

Cuddy looks at him. Lucas is calm and waiting for her to say something.

- I was confused, Lucas – she finally says.

- No you weren't – He takes a step closer to her

- So I'm a lying bitch? –

- Your words –

- Listen Lucas, I wasn't sure what I wanted and –

– Please, you weren't some 15 year old girl who doesn't know her feelings. You knew you were in love with House, you always knew. And yet you dated me, you looked me at my eyes told me that you loved, told me you wanted to be my wife. How was that not deceiving me? –

Cuddy looks away. And Lucas feels ashamed of making this claims after so long.

- Lisa, I sort of knew too…maybe…Listen, I'm not angry, I got over it but it's 2 am we ere half drunk and –

- Did you see it? – Cuddy says – Did you see our future together? –

- Wha…yeah, I saw a future with you –

- How was it? How did you picture it? –

Lucas half smiles – Why do you want to know? –

- I just do – Cuddy looks at him with sadness and Lucas gives in.

- We get married in June – He tells her – A small wedding, but you still find a way to stress out about it. You wear a white dress showing your shoulders and our first dance it's with "Keep it comin' love" because you want a happy party song –

Cuddy laughs.

- We have two honeymoons, the first it's just you and me in Los Cabos for a week. Then we go to New York with Rachel, our first family trip – Lucas continues – You go back to work and you feel guilty, and Wilson makes you feel even guiltier. One day House just quits, and you feel bad about it until you find out you are pregnant –

- Really? –

- Oh yeah! I knock you up – Lucas nods – A few hiccups during the pregnancy and we have a baby boy, we name him Ernest after your grand father. You don't like the idea of coming back to work. I don't longer like being away from home so I quit my P.I. job. I do some security jobs as a consultant but I'm mainly a stay home dad, you envy me a little. – Lucas closes his eyes for a moment, he can picture it – We have our routine, you like morning sex, breakfast, you take Rachel to school and I pick her up, I cook dinner, you come home tired from work. You don't get much time with the kids –

Lucas opens his eyes – But you make up for it on Sundays mornings. You let the kids get in our bed, watch cartoons and eat pancakes. That's all I have, I only imagined our first 3 years of marriage. See? I wasn't really committed –

- I couldn't see it – Cuddy tells him – I couldn't see a future with you –

- You didn't love me –

- I don't think I ever imagine a future with anyone – Cuddy sighs.

- Then you have a problem, sorry nothing I can do – Lucas jokes and makes Cuddy smile.

- I didn't want to go the funeral because death makes you think about your own life. What you've done, how are you going to be remember –

- Rachel will remember you as a great mom. You're great doctor –

- And that's it? –

- You still have time to cure cancer or liberate a small country –

Cuddy smiles again - How do you want to be remember? –

- Good husband, good father. I'm a simple man – Lucas shrugs – Come on. What the hell are we doing talking in the street at 2 am? Let's go back to the hotel –

* * *

Back at the hotel lobby Lucas pushes the elevator button.

- Fun night, thank you – Cuddy says

- No problem –

The elevator doors open. Cuddy takes Lucas hand – Want to go to my room? –

Lucas hesitates – I should go home –

- Alright – Cuddy gets in the elevator, but she doesn't let go of Lucas' hand, she doesn't pull him, she's not holding him tight. He steps in with her.

- Did you see it? – The night shift receptionist tells the doorman. – The head of security with that guest –

- Maybe he's only walking her back to her room –

- Yeah, right.– The receptionist shakes his head – What a dog –

* * *

The phone wakes Cuddy up.

- Ow – She rolls over to answer it – Yeah? –

- This is the front desk; you requested a wake up call at 7 am –

- Thank you – Cuddy hangs up.

- Really 7 am? – Lucas says.

- I wanted to hit the gym – Cuddy cuddles up with Lucas again. – Uhmm…you're still here –

- Are you disappointed? –

- No, it's the when we were dating, you weren't there every morning –

- Yeah, women don't like that –

- I'm not reproaching it –

- I know – Lucas gives Cuddy a kiss – I need to take a shower and go to work –

- You work here –

He gets up – Yep I keep a clean suit in my office. You go back to sleep -

* * *

Cuddy wakes up again later in the morning. She stretches out in bed and yawns.

- Sure, two hours…bye – Lucas is in the bathroom talking on the phone. He hangs up and walks out – Hey, I didn't want to wake you up –

- It's okay. You already take your shower –

- Yes – He sits on the bed next to her – So –

- So –

- I liked this –

- Me too –

They both smile. – Goodbye Lisa – Lucas gets up – Oh and I ordered you breakfast, on the house –

- Thank you –

* * *

- It was a fantastic talk – A doctor says – Don't you think Dr. Cuddy? –

- Yes, Dr. Woodrow is a great speaker –

They are coming out of conference.

- Next conference is at 3 pm. It gives us a couple of housr to eat out – A blonde doctor comments.

- Uhm – Cuddy sees the front desk – Let me first check with a friend –

- Sure –

* * *

- Hi – Cuddy talks with the receptionist

- Hello, what can I do for you? – The young lady asks

- I was wondering if I could talk with Lucas Douglas, your head of security –

- Is there a problem? Is it something missing from your room? –

- No, no. It's a personal matter –

- Oh Mr. Douglas is out for lunch with his wife. He should be returning shortly –

- His wife? –

- Yes – The receptionist says – Oh I think that's him arriving –

Cuddy turns around she can Lucas and woman through the glass doors, just outside the hotel.

- So thanks for lunch – The woman says – I need it a break from work –

- You're closer to the deadline –

- Yep, but only one page left to go –

- I'm so sorry about last night –

- You should've called me. I understand if you have to stay here at work –

- Yeah …–Lucas holds her hands – God I really love you –

- I don't know why you add the "really" but I love you too – She kisses him – See you at home –

The detective enters the hotel. He looks up and encounters Cuddy. They stand there for a moment.

- Lisa – Lucas takes a step forward.

- Dr. Cuddy, are you coming with us? – The other doctors ask her on their way out.

- Yeah sure – Cuddy smiles – Let's go –

Lucas watches leave with her colleagues.

* * *

After a busy day at the medical convention Cuddy returns to her room. She's tired and just wants to get some sleep and leave early tomorrow morning.

She notices the lights are on. She walks slowly and sees Lucas sitting on her bed.

- Damn it Lucas, you scared me – She tells him – And I'm pretty sure is illegal to break in a guest room –

- I'm sorry – He looks sad – I'm really sorry–

- Yeah sure – Cuddy crosses her arms – I feel like a fool, so congrats –

- What? – Lucas frowns – I didn't do it in purpose –

- You told me how much I hurt you, and now we are even –

- It wasn't revenge; I wasn't going to jeopardize my marriage to get back at you – Lucas gets up

- Then why did you lie? –

- Because I'm an idiot, alright? I'm a stupid idiot – He rubs the back of his head – and I thought you weren't going to talk to me if I'd told you I'm married –

- I needed someone to talk; I didn't need to sleep with someone else's husband –

- I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you –

- Why didn't you say something? I would've stop –

- I…I felt…I thought I was getting the closure I never had with you –

Cuddy sits down – You're an idiot –

- And I feel like a piece of shit too –

- Can you tell me the truth now? –

- I lived in Hawaii for 6 months, I met Jess there, when she came back to Chicago I followed her –

- Do you love her? –

- I do, I'm in love with her. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but she lights up my world –

- And you married her –

- A Christmas wedding –

- What does she do? –

- She is an illustrator for children's books –

- Do you have kids? –

- See if I say yes, I would be even more of an asshole for cheating on my wife –

- So that's a yes? –

- We have twin girls: Emma and Mindy –

- Twins! That's great, I bet they are a handful –

- Jess works from home, she takes care of them must of the time, but I love my little girls, love spending every minute I can with them – Lucas can help to smile

- It's funny last night, I thought I was the reason you changed, but you changed because you're a husband and father –

- I learn my lesson – Lucas shrugs.

- And what is it? –

- You can get over a broken heart – He answers.

- It sounds easy –

- But it isn't –

- You know Lucas, there are days when I know I made the right choice, I was in love with House, he was in love with me too, I had to explore that relationship, I owned it to myself –

Lucas nods.

- But there are days, like yesterday, like today, when I regret so bad not choosing you. I could've had everything with you; I could've let myself truly fall for you, I could've... – she can finish the sentence.

Lucas gets closer and gently kisses her forehead – You won't regret anything tomorrow, and I won't miss you anymore –

- Goodbye Lucas –

- Goodbye Lisa –

* * *

The next day Lisa arrives home. Jules, her sister, and Rachel are waiting for her.

- Mommy –

- Hello sweetie – Cuddy hugs her daughter – Oh I miss you so much –

- How was the medical convention? – Jules asks

- It was alright – Cuddy sits down with Rachel still in her arms. – I ran into Lucas –

- Really? –

- Yeah, we talk for a few minutes. He got married, has kids now –

- Oh Lisa, in the same week one of your ex boyfriends dies and you find out other ex got married? That's bad timing –

- I'm fine. I think I'm learning a lesson and I have time –

- Time to do what? –

- Everything I want –

**The end.**

* * *

I honestly will be gladly surprise if anyone leaves a review.

Thanks for reading.

I'm finally done.

**Read Detective Fausto webcomic!**


End file.
